NeverEverLand
by MHM616
Summary: Peter is on the run from Hook once again but this time the only way out is with the help of two unsuspecting girls. Inspired by the Syfy miniseries: Neverland


**Hey MHM here, and I am so glad to be writing again, it's been a long time since I last updated any of my stories or even** **typed one up, not that any of you would notice. Now I'm not blaming you I'm just saying I'm not well known yet and it's not your fault, it's mine. I hope you enjoy.**

"Get back here, boy," rawred the hook-handed pirate.

The "boy" he was referring to really shouldn't be called a boy any longer, because he is now over one hundred years old even though he doesn't look a day over seventeen. The pirate and the boy had and still have a very complicated relationship. It all started with a kind of love and respect until that frightful day when the orb was discovered in London, back in 1906. Once taken through the orb, the boy, the man, and six other boys, the makeshift family quickly fell apart.

A cannon fired from the ship and barely missed the boy as he "flew" from the ship. He was exhausted, he couldn't go any further. He dropped to his knees to rest for a minute, just a minute. That minute took far too long, the boy jumped at the sound of the snapping twig. He sprang into action and ran. He ran until he couldn't feel the ground below him. He was being followed ha could feel it, there was no way he could go back to the hideout, it was bad enough it was the second one he and boys had had to build. So he raced to the caves, it was his only escape from the deranged pirate. He dug his way into the previously cave-in cave, making a hole only a child could fit into. It was the only safe place. The boy squirmed his way through the rocks, but the pirate knew where he had gone, so he waited for the boy, but grew impatient when the by never emerged.

London, England: January 2011

The boy opened his eyes to find himself in an alley with a few of the rocks from the cave around him. With a sigh of relief the boy knew he was safe, he had escaped the evil pirate.

But he was still in danger, now it wasn't a man but rather time. The longer he stayed in London the more at risk he was. He couldn't waist any more time than he had to, he couldn't afford to age anymore. In one London year he would no longer be considered a minor, or child. The rest of the world would consider him a legal adult at the age of eighteen. He would never allow that to happen, but sometimes the universe has other ideas. He searched his surroundings for something familiar, there was nothing. He grabbed a newspaper that was rolling in the wind and read the date; January 21, 2011. It had been about sixty-seven years since he'd last been in London. He let the paper go and watched as it flew away with the breeze. He headed down the street hoping to find anything he recognized. Along the way he noticed that others were staring at him, but really who wouldn't stare at a boy wearing 20th century clothing sown together with tree spirit silk. But he kept his head down and kept moving.

Eventually he found an old building that he knew far too well. It was an old fencing academy where he used to live. The building looked the same as it had back in 1944. The building had been condemned because of "termites". The building has large holes all throughout the building, but none of them were from termites. The brown haired boy knew that far too well. Fortunately for the boy the building was never knocked down, because it was this building that held the only thing he could use to get back home; the orb. As the boy approached the condemned building his brown eyes read the signs posted on all the doors and windows. "Danger Do Not Enter." A sign was not going to stop him tough.

He cautiously entered through a broken window and made his way through the spacious room watching where he stepped as he headed towards the staircase that led downstairs. He glided down them and found his way to an old room that he used to share with the six other boys and Jimmy. In the center of the room was one of the many "termite" created holes. The hole itself was about five feet in diameter. Directly below the hole is where the orb should have been. He jumped through the hole and made his way to where it should have been, but it was gone. Dumbfounded the boy searched for it everywhere, there was no sign of it. He was so focused on the empty room that he didn't hear the men come up behind him. "Oy don't you know how ta read?"

The boy sprang to his feet and turned to see two London policemen standing five feet away from him. "I said don't ya know ow ta read? Da sign said do not enter."

The boy sparked in the policeman's flashlight turned pale. The policeman took a step towards the boy but it was too late. The boy ran for where the hole was and jumped through, the now ceiling. He ran from the fencing academy and headed down the street. The police were only a few steps behind him. He couldn't afford to waste any time, he needed to find that orb. He ducked into the first alley he came across, and the police were only seconds behind but were met with only bricks and pavement. The boy was nowhere to be found.

The boy needed answers and he needed them fast. It had been weeks since he had found the empty fencing academy. He was trying to stay out of sight and out of trouble. "Where could the orb have gone? Would Wendy have taken it? No. Jane; Jane would know something about it."

For his sake she had to. It didn't take the boy very long to find that rooftop window he had visited many times over the years. The house looked much older than it ever had. The shingles looked fragile and brittle, the window's navy blue paint was chipped and peeling and the glass on the window had a faint yellow color and wave to it.

It wasn't until nightfall when he got the nerve to enter the house. As the boy started to open the window when an elderly lady entered the room and looked towards the now open window. Looking out the window the woman rubbed her eyes as she saw a shadow of a boy fly past the moon, and couldn't help but smile. "_That woman wasn't Jane. What happened to Jane? Who can help now?"_ the boy thought to himself.

The boy emerged from an alley at the first sign of light. This was not good he'd been here for months now. Maybe Abby could help me, she lived in Washington. It wasn't until he was in the airport when he got a hint at where the orb was being held. He found a poster that read:

Come see the Crystal Orb now on tour in Boston starting at the end December**.**

Right below it was a picture of the orb, completely sparkly and smoky white on the inside. The boy was over joyed by this poster, he had a lead. Now instead of going to Washington to find Abby he could go to Boston.

Nine weeks, that is how long it took for him to find out that the orb was being held until December. There were signs everywhere in Boston indicating the upcoming exhibit. After doing some difficult research the boy learned that the orb was begin held at the Mastro Manor. It was afternoon when he found the house; no one would be home, most likely. As he approached the house he noticed Christmas decorations on the doors and in the windows of the all black building. The world would now consider him an adult. There was no way he was staying here anymore after tonight. He searched the area around the house and found a spare key under a statue of a bunny in the side garden near the back of the house. The boy used the key to enter the house; he waited a minute after opening the door, listening for any sign of others. Once he was sure he was alone he proceeded into the house from the Christmas decorated room to the three bedrooms, the bathroom, and headed for the kitchen which was attached to a large media room. It had a large flat screen television with every game system known to man attached to it. There were two computers and a laptop on the other end of the room.

And there, in the center of the room, just behind the couch, was the orb. He approached the case with caution. He found it, he finally found it. The boy slowly lifted the glass from the pedestal when two girls wearing similar clothing came in.

The girl that entered first was the taller of the two and was looking at her pink phone as she entered the room. She had very brown hair that was in duel braided buns on the top of her head. Her skin was that of a paler shade that suited her well. She wore black winter fashion boots with black leggings tucked into them. Her navy blue pleated skirt had her white polo shirt tucked into it; over the shirt was a grey sweatshirt that was unzipped. The sweatshirt had a schools name on it but the boy couldn't read what it said. Her large duel spiral hoop earrings matched her gold cross necklace and gold class ring that had a bright blue stone. She also wore a black bracelet with a large pink stone in the center. Looking from one girl to the next he noticed they both had the same bracelet.

The second girl clearly looked younger, but only by one or two years. The boy guessed this because she was shorter than the first. This girl had her attention focused on a black phone. This girl had medium length bleached blonde layered hair that was flat ironed straight. She wore black fashion boots too, a pleated navy blue skirt with a maroon polo covering most of it. She wore stud earrings and a gold necklace. The charm on the necklace was odd; its charm was that of a bike. The boy could see her eyes were hazel by the way she was holding her phone, and that she was wearing makeup. "Do you want me to straighten your hair before, during, or after the movie?" the shorter girl asked as she entered the room.

"I'd say after," the first girl answered as she looked up from her phone to reveal that her eyes were a light blue color. The second their eyes met disaster struck. The second girl screamed, the boy froze in his place and the first girl grabbed the first thing she could find, a twirling baton. "Put the glass case down," she ordered.

"You don't understand this is mine," the boy quickly explained.

"That is impossible. The last owner was blown up, by the orb itself."

"It isn't a weapon," the boy clarified. "It is a door to another world."

At that moment there was a crash from behind the girls. They both turned to see a flower vase broken on the floor. Confused they turned their attention back to the boy who; was gone. The girls approached the now empty pedestal and looked around. There was only one way in or out of the room, the door the two girls had been standing in. "Where did he go?" the second girl asked while looking around. "There he is!" she exclaimed pointing at the ceiling.

"He can fly? He can fly!" the first girl exclaimed.

"He flew!" the second girl pointed out as the boy flew from the room.

Unfortunately for the boy he didn't know the house that well and ended up in a girl's room. The walls were a light pink on top has a stripe of aqua and light purple on the bottom with flowers, butterflies, and ladybugs stencils that matched one of the two comforters located on the bed that stuck out from the wall into the middle of the room cutting it in half. The other comforter was a hot pink with white skull and crossbones all over it. Aside from the pirate patterned pillows and a whale "pillow pet" there was a round pig pillow wearing an eye patch, red bandana, and a pirate captain's hat. With a terrified look the boy turned to leave the room but was stopped by the two girls. He was cornered. "Give me back the orb," the first girl said with a stern tone.

At that moment the boy drifted a little too close to the girl's ceiling where he then hit his head off of it losing his focus and dropping the orb. The two girls went after the orb but where unsuccessful at grabbing the orb because of all the "junk" located on the floor. The orb struck the floor and the next thing they all knew they were no longer in Boston. The walls were no longer multicolored with stencils but looked like the bark of a tree. "Where are we?" the blonde girl asked.

**Oh My God that was exciting, well at least I thought it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading MHM**


End file.
